Perché non mi chiami?
by yukime elric
Summary: Italia q Inglaterra ya llevan tiempo desde que salen juntos, todo iba perfecto asta que un día Inglaterra desaparece
1. Chapter 1

**Perché non mi chiami?**

Capitulo 1:

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que el italiano y el Ingles habían empezado a ser amigos, frecuentemente salían al cine o al acuario y no tardo mucho el italiano en darse cuenta que empezaba a sentir algo por el Ingles, pero... ¿el Ingles sentía algo por él?, el italiano quería saberlo pero le daba pena preguntarle así que ideo un plan

-¡Japón! ¡Japón!

Llegaba emocionado el italiano

-¿ah... Italia-kun que sucede?

-necesito pedirte un favor

-¿que necesita?

-ve~~ necesito que investigues si le gusto a Inglaterra

-¿disculpa?-sobresaltado-¿y para que quiere saber eso?-intentando recuperar la calma

-¿eh?... pues...-apenado

-no será que... ¿Italia-kun le guste Inglaterra-san?

El italiano no dijo nada, solo sintió como se sonrojaba cosa que le japonés no tardo en notar eso

-tomare las medidas necesarias para averiguarlo

-¿de verdad? ve~~ gracias-decía el italiano feliz

Pasaron los días y Japón después de mucho tiempo había invitado a Inglaterra a su casa

-oh... Japón hace tiempo que no me invitabas a tu casa

-espero que no le moleste Inglaterra-san

-¿para nada, y de que quieres hablar?

-Inglaterra-san pasas mucho tiempo con Italia-kun estos días ¿verdad?

-eh... ¿porque la pregunta?-nervioso

-Inglaterra-san ¿a usted le gusta Italia-kun?

Este comentario hace que Inglaterra se ponga rojo y Japón lo note

-eso lo tomare como un si

-¡j...Japón!-alterado-prométeme que no le dirás nada a Italia

-pero...

-prométemelo Japón

-está bien, no le diré nada a Italia-kun

-qué alivio-decía calmado el ingles

-pero... ¿no crees que deberías decirle a Italia-kun como te sientes?

-¿eh?

-quiero decir... qué tal si Italia-kun siente lo mismo por ti

-no lo creo

-¿porque lo dices?

-tal vez... solo me estoy haciendo ideas de que él siente algo por mi y la verdad es que no lo sentía, me llevaría una gran desilusión

-¿y si siente algo por usted? nunca sabrá la verdad si no se anima a decirle la verdad

Este comentario dejo pensando al Ingles, después de eso el japonés y el Ingles tuvieron una conversación agradable

Pasaron 3 días desde que el Ingles había ido a la casa del japonés, pensando en esas palabras que le habían dicho, ese día se había animado a decirle lo que sentía por el italiano, así que lo sito en parque a las 6 de la tarde, el italiano llego al lugar concordado

-Inglaterra, ¿te hice esperar?

-para nada, acabo de llegar

La verdad es que el Ingles había llegado una hora atrás para practicar lo que le diría al italiano

-Italia... sabes... en estos últimos meses yo...la verdad que yo... creo que eh empezado a sentir algo por ti…

El italiano solo sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente y su cara se ponía más roja que los tomates de su hermano

-lo que yo quiero decir es que me gustas mucho

El italiano sintió que su corazón iba a estallar, no pudo pronunciar palabras, simplemente se lanzo a los brazos del ingles

-¿i...Italia?-decía el Ingles sonrojado

-Inglaterra tú también me gusta

De esta forma los empezaron a ser novios, pasó el tiempo y ambos parecían la pareja perfecta, se iban a tomar fotos juntos, compartían helados, todo parecía perfecto, hasta que un día Inglaterra desapareció sin decir nada

Continuara...

* * *

><p>espero les haya gustado este capitulo de este fic que inicie por motivos de aburrimiento<p>

les pondría sus nombres pero por motivos de causa mayor no puedo hacerlo (familia)

espero comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, etc...

los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a su respectivo creador


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

ya habían pasado 8 meses desde que Inglaterra había desaparecido e Italia seguía estado triste por eso, siempre tenía su celular a la mano esperando que tal vez Inglaterra le hablara ya que él tenía miedo de hablarle ya que temía que el ya no le reconociera

Un día estaba Italia paseando y siempre que volteaba veía parejas y eso le hacía recordar los tiempos en los que el abrazaba a Inglaterra, se besaban y siempre paseaban tomados de la mano, no pudo evitar salir corriendo e ir a su cuarto a llorar

Romano estaba preocupado por su hermano, ya habían pasado meses desde que Inglaterra desapareció sin decir nada a nadie y su hermano estaba deprimido a pesar de que "sonriera" para no preocupar a los demás, así que decidió volver a hablar con el

-estúpido hermano menor-decía entrando romano a la habitación

-Fratello hola-decía Italia limpiándose las lagrimas y sonriendo para el

-has estado volviendo a llorar por el estúpido ingles ¿verdad?

-c…Claro que no… Es solo que… Me caí de la cama

-no mientas estúpido hermano menor te conozco bien

Este comentario hiso que Italia se pusiera deprimido, al parecer no podía esconderlo

-¿y porque no le hablas al idiota Ingles?

-e... es que no puedo...-contestaba deprimido el menor de los italianos

-¿porque no puedes?

-es que... tengo miedo...

-¿miedo? ¿y de qué?

-de... de... que me odie... o que cuando le llame me diga "¿quién eres para mí?-empezando a salir las lagrimas del menor de los italianos

Romano no sabía cómo animar a su hermano así que solo lo abrazo

-no te pongas así estúpido hermano menor, si el Ingles se fue... ¿porque no tratas de olvidar y sales con alguien más?

-v...ve~~ n...no puedo hacerlo hermano

-¿porque no?

-porque lo amo...

En eso hubo un momento de silencio entre los 2 hermanos

Paso 1 mes desde aquella conversación entre los hermanos Italia y ya romano no toco de nuevo ese tema.

Italia fue al parque para pasear otra vez y despejar su mente, y en eso se encontró con Alemania

-ve~~ Alemania-saludaba contento el italiano

-ah… Italia hola

-¿cómo has estado?-preguntaba el italiano ya un poco más animado

-bien, gracias-decía Alemania un poco sonrojado ya que desde hace un rato le gustaba el italiano-oye Italia... ¿quieres pasear?

-ve~~ si

El italiano estaba feliz, ya que Alemania, desde que Inglaterra desapareció, le apoyo mucho para que ya no estuviera triste

-Italia-decía nervioso el alemán

-ve~~ ¿qué pasa Alemania?

-yo... quería decirte que me gustas mucho

El italiano se quedo en shock no se esperaba eso

-Alemania... lo siento no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos

-aun te gusta Inglaterra ¿verdad?

-lo siento-dijo el italiano para luego irse

El italiano llego y se acostó en su cama, tomo su celular y en la parte de atrás vio una pequeña foto de él e Inglaterra, en eso algunas lagrimas se resbalaron por las mejillas del italiano cuando de pronto sonó su celular

-¿hola?

Continuara...

* * *

><p>espero les haya gustado este capitulo, lo iba a subir ayer<p>

pero... tuve algunos (muchos) problemas con mi conexion

ah.. dejen comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, acepto de todo


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Después de que Italia colgó el celular salió corriendo de su casa dirigiéndose al parque de la ciudad, y se puso a esperar a alguien, pasaron unos pocos minutos y no aparecía nadie, resignado, estaba dispuesto a regresar a casa, cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda

-ya estoy de vuelta Italia

-v...Ve~~ ¿i...Inglaterra? ¿Eres tú?

-así es, y esta vez, regrese para quedarme

En eso Italia se voltea ara abrazar al ingles, pero a la vez se separa de el

-¿porque?

En ingles se confunde con esa pregunta

-¿porque te fuiste sin decirme nada? ¿Es que no te importo?

-no es eso Italia, es solo...

-¿solo que?

Separándose del ingles

-me hiciste esperarte mas de una vez, solo... Llorando en soledad, preguntándome si algún día regresarías-empezando el italiano a llorar

-Italia lo siento, yo solo...

-ve~~ olvídalo, será mejor que regrese a casa

Después de esto el italiano se regresa a su hogar dejando al ingles ahí solo

Pasaron unas semanas desde esa pelea y ninguno se reconciliaba ya que aunque Inglaterra le perdía perdón Italia no podía aceptarlo ya que no podía perdonar ese error tan fácilmente.

-oye, estúpido hermano menor, ¿asta cuando piensas disculparte con el ingles?

-nunca, si tanto le importo... porque no me llamo, o me busco o algo

-¿no has escuchado sus razones?

-no quiero hacerlo

-pues es tu decisión

Fue lo ultimo que dijo romano antes de salir de la habitación

En ese momento estados unidos estaba visitando a Inglaterra

-Inglaterra ¿al final no has podido aclarar las cosas con Italia?

-no...-deprimido-por mas que quiero explicárselo no me deja

-dale un tiempo a Italia para que piense las cosas, ya veras que luego se calma

-no quiero, no quiero esperar, quiero explicarle todo lo que paso, quiero abrazarlo y besarlo, regresar a como éramos antes

-pero... ¿y si no quiere regresar?

-pues... ya intente conversarlo con el... y no me quiere perdonar... y siempre nos divide mi estúpido error...y si el quiere dejarle asta aquí... espero que no olvide que reímos los dos alguna vez

-hay Inglaterra no te des por vencido, que no vez que el héroe siempre se queda con la chica, bueno en este caso seria el chico, si hablas bien con Italia de seguro lo entenderá

-pero no quiere hablar conmigo

-entonces te ayudare a hablar bien con el, después de todo soy el héroe que ayuda a todos ahahaha

-gracias estados unidos

Desde esa conversación pasaron algunos días donde estados unidos ideo una forma de juntar a Italia y a Inglaterra, que de alguna extraña forma funciono su plan

-ve~~ ¿y de que quieres hablar?-decía el italiano sin muchas ganas

-Italia... yo... quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, quiero explicarte la razón por la cual me fui

-...

-veras...

*flash back*

En un hospital de algún lugar

-señor Inglaterra... esta cirugía es peligrosa, pero es la única opción, aunque si algo sale mal podría entrar en estado vegetal-decía en tono serio el doctor

En eso Inglaterra salía del hospital

-que puedo hacer... no le puedo decir a Italia, no quiero preocuparlo, ya se, si no puedo cuidar de el por el resto de mi vida, debo dejarte antes de que sea tarde... ¿verdad...? así buscaras otro amor y ya no tendrás que llorar... ¿solo?

*fin del flash back*

-y eso fue lo que paso Italia

En ese momento el italiano se quedo en silencio, no sabia que decir, asta que después de un pequeño tiempo logro articular palabras

-ve~~ eres un tonto...-decía el italiano mirando para otro lado- debiste decírmelo en un inicio

-lo se, y lo lamento, pero no quiero q por mi estúpido error sigamos estando separados, Italia te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar

-yo también te amo inglaterra, por eso...-empezando a llorar-jamás deje de pensar en ti, siempre me pregunte donde estabas y q estabas haciendo, y también... porque no me habías llamado

-yo también me pregunte exactamente lo mismo-abrazando al italiano-prometo no volver a irme sin avisarte

-ve~~ ¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo

En eso Inglaterra le da un beso dulce y cálido a Italia y este le correspondía el beso también

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><em>espero les haya gustado esta historia, y la hayan disfrutado, es mi primera

historia medio largita, asi q espero hayan quedado satisfechas

acepto quejas, sugerencias, d todo_**  
><strong>_


End file.
